Recuerdos
by rurouni kai
Summary: Se trata de un TalaXkai y posibles otras parejas conforme avance la historia. Kai regresa a Rusia con recuerdos del pasado de él y de sus amigos, pero con dudas sobre que hacer al respecto. Espero que les guste.


Hola!!

El día de hoy les tengo un pequeño fanfic de Talaxkai y de lo mucho que se extrañan. Como siempre antes de empezar les recuerdo que beyblade no es mío y que este fanfic lo realizo con el concepto de entretenerme a mi y los que les agrade mi trabajo y no con fines de lucro.

El siguiente fanfic esta escrito como si fuera narrado por Tala y por Kai.

**SI TU SUPIERAS**

**POV TALA **

¿Existe el infierno? ¿Hay un cielo en algún lado? Nunca me había detenido a pensar en ello. Pero después de la pelea con BEGA es un tema en él que no he dejado de pensar. Durante mi largo entrenamiento con Boris podría haber jurado que me encontraba en el infierno mismo; todas esas largas jornadas de ejercicio, prácticas y experimentos en el laboratorio. El solo escuchar a Boris darnos ordenes y torturándonos me hace pensar que realmente estábamos en el infierno.

Mientras camino por los angostos pasillos de este infierno de abadía, cuestionando mi existencia en este mundo escucho el ruido de un beyblade girar en el beyestadio. Al acercarme al punto de origen de semejante sonido me topo con él. Él único punto que cuestiona mi teoría.

La teoría de que la abadía era el infierno en la tierra misma.

Ahí frente a mí, sin siquiera notar mi presencia, se encuentra él. Con esa intensa mirada; con ese color tan rojo como la sangre misma; con ese cabello bicolor y ese fabuloso cuerpo; con esa actitud de sabelotodo y todopoderoso que lo destacan y que volvería loco a cualquiera.

Cuando estuve en la abadía creí que no podría hallar paz a mi soledad, pero no fue así. Por un breve lapso fue él quien logro lo que nadie. Fue Kai quién me dio esperanza; quién nos unió como equipo; fue él quién hizo del infierno el paraíso. Todo valía la pena solo por estar juntos. Todo valía la pena por estar con él, juntos viendo las estrellas desde la angosta ventana que teníamos en la pequeña celda que teníamos por habitación.

En ese momento cuando estábamos juntos viendo la luna sabía que ese amor que sentía por ti era el correcto. Todo el infierno que me encontraba viviendo valía la pena, y las lágrimas que salían eran de felicidad. Cuando creí que te había perdido supe que el tiempo no perdonaría mi corazón. Aún con el apoyo del equipo y de Ian, quien se unía al equipo, sufrí por cada momento que había vivido y parecía que no volvería a ver.

Pero entonces regresaste y aún cuando no recordabas nada sentía que tu alma no me había olvidado. Por un tiempo huiste de la abadía, del equipo, de mí. Pero después regresaste y permaneciste a nuestro lado. Y ahora, estas aquí entrenando con nosotros, estas ahí conmigo creando un hoyo negro en mi teoría del infierno. Y cada que te veo y pienso en lo feliz que me hace tu sola presencia y no puedo dejar de pensar en ¿Qué harías si lo supieras? ¿Tendríamos otra oportunidad?

Camino entonces hasta llegar a donde te encuentras y te observo con esa mirada sarcástica que me ha caracterizado por años. Le hago una seña al inútil con el que te encuentras beybatallando para que se aleje, acción a la que únicamente respondes con esa actitud tan altanera tuya.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Me preguntas mientras levantas tu beyblade del beyestadio y caminas a mi lado.

"En realidad no" te contesto mientras con una seña te hago seguirme. Observo esa mirada prepotente que tanto molesta a los demás, pero que tanto me encanta.

"¿Participarás en el próximo torneo con nosotros?" te preguntó buscando un tema de tu interés para iniciar una conversación.

"Si, no hay otro modo para poder pelear con Tyson" me respondes de un modo tan extraño que no logro leer el mensaje oculto dentro de esto. Por un momento me molesta la sola mención del nombre de ese idiota amigo tuyo que parece lograr tener un impacto en ti.

Entonces caminas hasta quedar frente a mí, me observas con esa mirada tan penetrante tuya y yo me limito a sonreírte altaneramente. Busco evitar que leas mis pensamientos, que descubras mis sentimientos, pero parece imposible. Me sonríes y entonces concluyes:

"Tyson es solo un buen amigo"

Y ahí esta, como siempre sueles hacerlo te retiras con la última frase saliendo de tus labios. Me molesto por un momento por tu actitud tan prepotente para luego sonreír por un breve lapso. Después de todo esa actitud tuya me vuelve loco en todos los sentidos.

**POV DE KAI **

La plática con Tala sobre el torneo me dejo un tanto pensativo, después de alejarme de él camine por un rato hasta llegar a lo más alto de una de las torres de vigilancia de la abadía. El observar desde lo alto de una de las torres parece darme una mayor perspectiva de lo que me acontece.

Por un momento pienso en el torneo y pienso en Tyson. Tyson había sido un gran amigo, pero eso no evitaba que los celos fluyeran en mi cada que lo veo. Es molesto observar a alguien a quién podrías odiar por tener lo que quieres y no poder odiarlo. El haber estado en un equipo con él me permitió observar como práctica para tener lo que tiene; como trata a las personas que conoce y que finalmente terminan siendo amigos suyos.

En ocasiones, por momentos me parece que sería interesante poder ser tan abierto como él, pero después recuerdo el bullicio que eso conlleva y me alegro de no tener tanta gente a mí alrededor. Es demasiado ruido y si hay algo que me agrade bastante eso es la tranquilidad de un buen momento de silencio.

Aún así lo positivo de ser como Tyson y soltar todo no era tanto la gente que lo rodea sino la facilidad para expresarse. Si tuviera esa facilidad le diría a Tala que en mi pelea con Brooklin había logrado recordar la mayor parte de nuestro pasado. Ahora sabía que me ataba hoy y me ataría siempre al equipo. Había recordado mi amistad con los Demolition Boys, los días en la abadía y las estrellas que mirábamos todos los días Tala y yo. Había recordado que había existido un "Tala y yo". Parece trillado pero no hay que menospreciar un momento cercano a la muerte como un posible medicamento para la falta de memoria. Sentir que podría morir me recordó lo importante de mi vida, y aunque en un momento pensé en Tyson y los demás. Logré recordar también parte de mi pasado olvidado, un pasado que se había perdido con el tiempo en los rincones oscuros de mi mente.

Es justo al pensar en esto último cuando una leve sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, una que me dice que no se puede recuperar lo perdido. Después de todo el pelirrojo había rehecho su vida y no podía obligarlo a volver a atrás por el pasado.

Mientras pensaba en una y cada una de las palabras o frases con las que podría iniciar una plática del pasado con Tala escucho una molesta voz que me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Kai quiero que entrenemos"

"Olvídalo Bryan no estoy de humor" es la respuesta cortante con la que recibo a tan molesta compañía.

"ja será mejor que me digas algo nuevo, tu nunca lo estas" me contesta sarcásticamente mientras se acerca a mi lado con esa actitud tan prepotente que parece destacar a todos los miembros del equipo ruso.

Aún así, sin importar lo que pase no pretendo que Bryan me gane ninguna jugada. A final de cuentas siempre seré yo quien diga la última palabra. Pero es justo en ese momento cuando al verlo fijamente a los ojos llega a mi de la nada un pensamiento extraño, un breve recuerdo que me lleva a una incógnita.

"Bryan ¿porqué te molestaba que Tala te dijera hermano?" le pregunto de la nada, como un impulso. Justo como en esos momentos cuando uno piensa en la pregunta y decides no hacerla y de la nada te encuentras con que ya la hiciste y no sabes como deshacerla. Desvió la mirada esperando que no le haya dado importancia, pero permanece en silencio y entonces me observa por un momento para intentar contestar.

Su actitud es como la de aquel que no puede creer lo que ha escuchado, como si lo hubiera imaginado. Pero no es así, el está consiente que lo escucho y de su boca solo salen preguntas mientras intenta poner en orden las ideas en su cabeza.

"¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Qué mas sabes? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?"

Me alejo de él y le contesto en voz alta.

"Solo te voy a contestar una de tus preguntas Bryan, ya que es de mala educación acosar a uno con tantas a la vez. La respuesta de la primera pregunta es si."

Al alejarme escucho como me llamas, pero me alejo apresuradamente para evitar indagues más en un tema del que no estoy listo a discutir. Al caminar me regaño mentalmente por haber cometido un error tan tonto. La realidad es que aún cuando había recobrado gran parte de mis recuerdos algunos no eran tan precisos como otros y los espacios huecos aún cuando eran menos me llevaban a cuestionar todo. Al llegar a mi habitación, cierro la puerta con llave para evitar que Bryan intente interrogarme nuevamente. Me recuesto sobre la cama, y por un breve momento observo el techo como si las respuestas a todas y cada una de mis preguntas fueran aparecer impresas en este.

**FIN **

Aaaaaaaa, bueno se me acabo la inspiración pero bueno espero que les guste esta idea, y pues espero pronto irle dando mejor forma. Por el momento me despido y por supuesto que cualquier recomendación es bienvenida. Principalmente si les gustaría que integrara algún personaje o alguna situación, será bienvenida.


End file.
